1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to optical (e.g. fluorescent, spectroscopic) analysis of flow cells, and to, for example, compact, thermally stable multi-laser systems configured to couple to flow cells and to provide illumination thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical analysis of flow cells, such as laser-induced fluorescence, involves illuminating biological samples with laser light in order to test samples which may, for example, be tagged with fluorescent dyes. Fluorescent dyes absorb light at certain wavelengths and in turn emit their fluorescence energy at a different wavelength. This emission can be detected to ascertain properties of the fluid in the flow cell. Existing systems for fluorescent analysis of flow cells, however, suffer from various drawbacks, such as measurement error.